Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the sixth and last chapter of the thirty-sixth episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 6: The Final Bout". Plot (In the aftermath of the battle, the penguins are safe as they leave the ice caves to check on what happen to their world) *Mumble: Oh my. *Gloria: What a mess. *Noah: Everything is ruined. *Erik: Daddy, i don't like the looks of this. *Mumble: The battle is finally over. We miss all of the action by the heroes. *Memphis: Aw man. *Norma Jean: Too bad, so sad. *Maurice: Come on guys, i think everyone is all here to check what happen to the continent. *Michelle: Yeah, we should go check. *Seymour: Let's go. (Everyone is all here to check on Esequiel and the heroes) *Lovelace: My friends, you finally did it. *Esequiel: We all have saved the world. The evil bad guys are defeated and we are back to normal now. *Mumble: No Esequiel. Look at all of our homes. They're destroyed by the darkness. *Esequiel: Oh no. *Vats: We need another wish. Let's fix the home by now. *Esequiel: No. I guess the power shards are destroyed after all. *Everyone: *shocked* *Lovelace: What? *Hugh: How could you? *Sven: That was the most depressing moment i have ever seen. *Montay: The power shards are destroyed. I guess this is the new world after all. *Shippo: We can't have a new world without a restore and peace from beyond. *Josesito: After all the good times we have, we wonder what the future of Antarctica goes. *Noah: The Great 'Guin doesn't like all of this mess. Now we can't go back home. *Sherry: There is only one way to restore the multiverse to peace. *Swordguin: There is alway a plan. *Jesty: What happen to the Final Bout? *Esequiel: It sunken to the sea. It's a memorial now. *Montay: What is going to happen to us now? *Esequiel: No worries, we're all good. *Carlos: We're not good. *Blazer: We're uncomfortable after all. *Esequiel: No, this is not right. *Vats: Wait, i have a plan. We will restore the multiverse the way it is and we universe people will go back to our worlds. *Soro: Sound like a better idea. *Renkai: I agree on that one. *Vats: Who's with me? *Carmen: I agree. *Arbert: I agree. *Cho Cho: Sound deep. *Terry: Uh huh, you name it. *Mumble: Will the dead people come back to life? *Vats: Yes. They will come back to life too. I will restore the worlds now. (Vats glow up in power as the Final Bout sunken into the water glows and the bout restore the universes back to normal following the damage of all the villains actions including Lord Dorktroyer. Antarctica is finally back in normal as the Earth and the universe is back in peace. The penguins started to walk as the heroes are back in their own homes. Mumble and the gang are celebrating by eating fish at Snow Hill Island.) *Erik: I love you cousin. *Shippo: You're the best cousin i've ever had. *Mumble: This is so awesome. *Phoenix: I love to eat fish. *Catherine: Me too. *Gloria: I love the taste of it. *Erik: Yummy. *Shippo: Oh, Lorry is back to life. *Lorry: My friends, thank you for bringing me back. *Shippo: You're welcome. *Erik: It was Vats' idea to bring you back. *Vats: Ah, what a pleasure. (Back at Adelie-Land, a fiesta is being held with the Amigos and Carmen playing some board games) *Ramón: Bingo! *Raul: I never get tired of playing that type of stuff. *Rinaldo: It feel so good. *Lombardo: Right on. *Nestor: It's strong. I did it. *Raul: You guys are the bomb. *Ramón: We sure are. *Rinaldo: I'm the man. *Nestor: That's right. *Carmen: Por favor, we're having a fat chance. *Ramón: I have a chance and it's fat! *Rinaldo: Ha ha, very funny. (Back at Cape Adare, the penguins are in their normal life, minding their own business and relaxing in the beach) *Roy: Mind as well pass me a cup of water. *Xever: Oh sure. *Roy: Not a problem. *Montay: It's good to be back. *Fastino: Son, i thought we would ever lose you. *Montay: Don't worry papa, i'm okay. *Hersila: We love you son. *Montay: I love you too guys. Safe and sound. (Back at the Internet World White House, Vats is rehealing at the bed as Black, Blue and the rest of the gang are inventing some potions at the lab) *Black: Looking good. *Blue: Oh yeah. *Pink: Simple. *Purple: Yep. *Siri: So, what do you want to do today? *Black: We have a lot of work to do. *Wifi: Yeah, we're busy at the moment. We don't have time to hang out for a while. *Digital: Ah, the portals are working well. *Black: Uh huh, they seem to be circles after all. *Digital: I know. Time will only tell. (At the Prehistory World, everyone is eating lunch at the village as they are eating a load of meat and steak) *Swordguin: Man, i love this stuff. *Stoneguin: This food never gets old. *Swordguin: I know dad. Glad we are united together. *Stoneguin: Good old prehistory day. *Temko: Yep and the hunting will alway continue. (At the Medieval Times, Renkai is training with the targets at the training room) *Ben: Boom. That should do it. Bullseye! That's another one. *Renkai: Yeah. My bow arrowing skills are doing wonderful. *Kendoa: Keep it up Renkai. *Renkai: I will my princess. *Ferro: Ah, what a glory day. (At the Magic World, Jesty is doing some magic training at the park by shooting the targets at the wall) *Jesty: Yeah, take that baby! Show me what you got. One day, i will become a strong hero and save the world after all. (At the Food World, Burgery is working at the candy factory with Sherry) *Burgery: Thank you for letting me work here Sherry. *Sherry: You're welcome Burgery. *Burgery: You seem nice. I wish Shippo was here to visit me. One day, he will come back. *Sherry: I know. He's such a good kid. *Burgery: Yep. Sure is. (At the Indian World, Soro is preparing some arrow weapons for the village) *Soro: Ah, all perfect for hunting. That what i needed. *Village Worker: That was great Soro, you learn alot since you were a young chick. *Soro: Yeah, you shouldn't find a easier spot to get stuck. (Back at Paulet Island, Esequiel and Josesito are relaxing at the beach) *Esequiel: Ah, the world is saved once again. *Josesito: No more fighting evil for now. *Esequiel: The evil Lord Dorktroyer is gone for good. I wonder what the future lead behind? *Josesito: There are many consequences around the world. But we can't help it. *Esequiel: They're everywhere. I mean it. *Josesito: It's good to be in harmony. I can smell it. *Esequiel: Yeah, good old times. I wonder how everything is going to go. (20 years later, Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito are now adults, walking into the big hill in Snowy Plains as they watch the sun going down in sunset) *Esequiel: So Montay, what do you want to do today? *Montay: I want to go fishing with my friends. *Shippo: Me too. The world is still in peace after all. *Josesito: What a nice day. *Esequiel: Friends, we have alway been saving the world for a very long day. We protect Antarctica everyday and fight evil from monsters coming from other worlds. You guys make me proud and i'm proud of these people we have. Because, we love them. *Montay: You said it Esequiel. *Shippo: You're the man. *Josesito: Even my brother protect people from predators. *Esequiel: Well guys, let's go home and have some dinner. *Montay: Okay. *Shippo: Okie dokie. Time to go home. *Josesito: One day, our kids will become heroes and their kids will become heroes forever and forever. *Esequiel: It's good to be a penguin. *Montay: Yeah. We still have our powers, right? *Esequiel: Yes. We still have our powers after all. (The sunset shine with a cloud view of a emperor penguin showing up in the sky) THE END Previous: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 6: The Final Bout/Chapter 5 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Chapters Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep